


Learning To Say Hello

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunited lovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint在大概三个星期前的某个早晨醒过来（好吧，他猜差不多有三个星期。反正肯定不止一个星期。也许吧。），跌跌撞撞地来到客厅，却发现自己家的沙发上有个男人。那个男人恰好是冬日战士，Clint刚好知道他其实是Steve最好的老朋友。Bucky Barnes。<br/>Barnes正在和Lucky进行一个瞪眼睛比赛（Clint注意到，Lucky为了公平起见，闭上了一只眼睛），Clint决定随他去了，他还是先来点咖啡再做打算吧。</p><p>（鹰眼和冬日战士交起了朋友，并发现了Steve和Bucky不为人知的、史诗般伟大的爱情故事。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning To Say Hello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301347) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



 

Clint皱着眉头把目光从手里洗着的碗上抬了起来。脑子里出现了一个刚才就应该有的想法。“嘿，Barnes？”Bucky从沙发那头抬起头来，放下了手里看的书（托尔斯泰的，要是问Clint的话，他得说，他太刻意往一个陈规模式里套了），挑起了一边眉毛。“呃，你为什么会来这里？”Clint直截了当地问了出来。

Bucky微微皱起眉头。“因为你没叫我离开？”他说，听上去对自己的说法也不是很确定。

Clint点了点头。“是的，不，那没事的，我不是在叫你‘出去’之类的，”他有些嘲讽地摆了摆手，“我是说，你为什么会来这里？来我这里，而不是......”Clint对着边桌上一张复仇者全员在进行一个吃热狗比赛的照片点了点头，“去找一个真正成熟的成年人什么的。”（尽管从那照片来看，也许他们中到底有没有人符合‘成熟的成年人’这点还有待商榷。）

Clint在大概三个星期前的某个早晨醒过来（好吧，他猜差不多有三个星期。反正肯定不止一个星期。也许吧。），跌跌撞撞地来到客厅，却发现自己家的沙发上有个男人。那个男人恰好是冬日战士，Clint刚好知道他其实是Steve最好的老朋友。Bucky Barnes。

Barnes正在和Lucky进行一个瞪眼睛比赛（Clint注意到，Lucky为了公平起见，闭上了一只眼睛），Clint决定随他去了，他还是先来点咖啡再做打算吧。最开始的几天，Bucky都不怎么说话，但是Clint总会确保自己留下了干净的毛巾和几件衣服，他也会时不时去查看食物是不是有减少（他就当是Bucky自己吃的，而不是喂给Lucky的吧）。大概过了一个星期后，他才开始和Clint交流，Clint这才发现他其实蛮好玩的。Clint也非常喜欢比较武器（不是什么委婉的指代，谢谢你了，他们确实讨论了枪支、弓和其他各种武器），没过几天，Clint就开始教Bucky怎么用电视机，给他解答《Dog Cops》里他看不懂的地方，这差不多就是Bucky出现后的日常了。

但是现在，Clint迟到了三个星期还是多少的疑问才冒了上来，他一直都没问Bucky为什么选择在他家待这么几个星期（除非Nat觉得Clint需要一个保姆，而Bucky在这里是为了暗中照顾Clint，而不是让Clint去照顾他。）

Bucky耸了耸肩，把从脑后小揪揪（Clint记得怎么帮女士弄头发，他在马戏团里学过，所以他弄得很顺手）里散落下来的一簇头发塞了回去，目光重新放回到书本上：“让我想起了我和Steve在战前住的那栋楼。”

Clint嘟囔着：“我已经在修整了，需要点时间，好吗？”

Bucky摇了摇头：“不，不是那个意思，你这里有可以正常运作的水暖系统，这就已经比以前好很多了。”他朝窗户那边点了点头，“我们住的那栋建筑都称不上是楼房，但是你这栋大楼的外观，和我们那时候很像。”他微微侧了侧头，“而且我一直都很喜欢Bed-Stuy。我家住在Williamsburg的贫民窟，但是Steve住在Red Hook，所以我们经常约在Prospect Parker，所以我会经常路过这片地区。”他轻轻哼了声，“那时候还是比较好的地区之一。”

Clint挑起一边眉毛：“那么你和Steve是怎么认识的？我一直以为是因为你们住得很近。”

Bucky摇了摇头，唇边绽出一抹小小的微笑（上帝啊，他笑起来真滑稽.....还有点辣，但Clint马上就把后半段想法给按了下去）。“其实我和Steve相遇在我们平常都不会去的地方。”他合上了手上的书，稍稍往后靠了靠，“我爸爸的工作是运送机器配件，有时候他的老板会允许他带上我一起去。他有一辆专门送货的卡车，有机会和他一起坐那辆车是我每个月最高兴的时刻。”Clint脑子里出现了还是小男孩的Bucky坐在卡车里的画面，这突然让他想起他每次去兜风的时候，Lucky总是把脑袋伸到窗户外面的样子。“那一次，他要去地狱厨房送点东西，我很好奇人们说的那些东西。好奇那些爱尔兰黑帮之类的是不是真的——”

“哇哦，你是要告诉我Steve的父母是黑帮吗？”Clint问道，惊恐地咧开嘴笑了，“拜托告诉我他们是的。”

Bucky哼了一声：“不是。”（Clint控制不住撅起了嘴。他才刚因为这个想法兴奋起来呢。）“我趁着爸爸在卸货的时候在旁边转悠，那真的是平民窟，上帝，看上去比我们家在Williamsburg的地方还要糟糕。我正准备回去我爸那边，就听到有人在打架。我想去看看发生了什么，你知道那种想法的，好奇心什么的。”Bucky也咧开嘴笑了，“那个骨瘦如柴的小东西正被两个大一点的男孩打个半死，但每次那两个男孩把他打倒之后，他总会拖着他那个小身板爬起来继续举起拳头。”他摇了摇头，“我朝他们冲过去，叫他们有本事去找和他们一样大的人打架，但我猜是因为他们不认识我，他们担心我身上可能会带着刀，所以他们就跑了。”

Clint笑了起来：“然后Steve谢谢你救了他一命？”

“哈！”Bucky响亮地笑了一声，“才没有！我听到人们说的关于爱尔兰人的话是对的，他们就像炮仗一样。Steve虽然人很小，但他身体里的那种爱尔兰火焰可一点儿也没少，更可怕的是，他就和骡子一样固执。他的衣服上都是血，一只眼睛都被打得睁不开了，但他还是挣扎着朝我走过来，抬头看我——他大概只到我的胸口——开始冲着我叫嚷，说我打断了他和别人打架。“

Clint哼了一声。“不知道为什么，我可以很轻松地想象出那个画面。一旦Rogers做出了决定，他一步都不会让。”Clint扭过头，“然后发生了什么？你们最后怎么会成为朋友的呢？”

“Steve告诉我说他来这里是为了给一位老太太送他妈妈好不容易弄来的药的，那位老太太以前和她还有Steve的爸爸同一艘船过来的。她从那以后就一直和他们有联系，也会不时帮助他们，因为她有工作，而很多那些人都已经老了。”他把头发从眼睛边吹开，“虽然那是在大萧条之前，但那种贫民窟的老人生活得也很窘迫。”他耸了耸肩，“Steve不小心说漏了嘴，在外面并没有人照看他，我就问他家住在哪里，还以为就是在这片街区，但他说他住在Red Hook。我把这告诉了我爸爸，给他看Steve的样子多么可怜，到处都是血，被打得很惨，他就让Steve和我们一起回Brooklyn了，鉴于我们还有些空余时间，他甚至一直把他送到了他住的那条街上。

Clint突然坏笑起来：“是你缠着他一定要他和你做朋友的，对吧？”

Bucky也笑了起来：“我该死的当然是这么做的。碰到这么一个小个子大架子的家伙怎么能放过呢？”

Clint的脸色黯淡了些：“你在他妈妈去世之后搬过去和他住在一起了，对吗？”

Bucky叹了口气，严肃地点了点头：“Sarah Rogers是一个坚强的女性，她独自一人带大了Steve，还有一份工作，那个时候甚至很多男人都找不到工作，因为她是一个护士，很多人都不想当护士，尽管这样，还是有人因为她选择自己工作，而不是嫁给一个有工作的男人而看不起她。Steve的父亲在他还是小宝宝的时候就死在战场上了，他的妈妈可真是个了不起的女人。Steve一直体弱多病，但除了一个健康的身体，他什么都不缺。她让他有东西吃，可以去上学，不管布料有点廉价，也总是保证他有干净衣服可以穿。她很聪明，也养大了一个聪明的孩子。”他带着宠溺的神情陷入自己的回忆里，“她在Steve二十三岁的时候去世了，而Steve因为他的身体情况，一直没能保住自己的工作，我在码头有份工作，用来补贴家用，我的爸爸也依旧在工作，如果没了我，那就少了一张嘴吃饭，所以我想，既然他不愿意来和我们一起住，那我就去另外找一个地方，照顾好他。”

Clint朝他们周围比了比：“所以就在贫民窟找了个地方？”

Bucky对此嗤之以鼻。“两居室，一间卧室，一个客厅和厨房，一层楼公用一个卫生间，没有热水。没有冰柜，没有电话，虽然那时候很多大楼都起码有一个。窗户在夏天没办法打开得足够大好让风吹进来，到了冬天又关不拢，有灯泡但是没有灯罩......也只能说‘好歹我们没有住在两个街区外的棚户区里’。”他摆了摆手。

Clint笑了。“事实上，我觉得我赢了。”他说，Bucky冲他挑了挑眉毛，Clint指了指他们周围，“这是我人生里第一个固定的家。”

“说真的吗？”Bucky问道，他点了点头。

“没错，我是说，在我还很小的时候，我们曾经有过一栋房子——我家在爱荷华——但是我的父母常常把我们打个半死，等我和我哥哥终于解脱出来之后——我父母死了——我们就一直被孤儿院和寄养家庭踢来踢去。后来我们逃了出来，加入了马戏团。”他耸了耸肩，“你们没有热水，但我们那时候连干净的水都没有。我是说，我们有水喝，但是洗澡？差不多就是拿破布在马槽里蘸蘸湿，擦一下就完事了。如果我们在路上，就睡在放大象食物的拖车里，在某个地方表演的话，就睡在关马的帐篷里。”

Bucky哼了哼：“然后呢？”

“我十来岁的时候就一直四处漂泊，”Clint说，“进了SHILED后，他们在基地分给我一个床位。有了进展之后，我有了个‘房间’，差不多就是一张搭起来的小床，一张桌子，一把椅子和一个卫生间而已。不赖，但那算不上是家。”他靠在沙发上，伸开双臂放在椅背上，“但现在我有自己的房子了。”他不无骄傲地说。

Bucky轻声笑了起来。“你听上去就像Steve，”他摇了摇头，“他到欧洲之后分到了自己的帐篷，然后就一直洋洋得意地说他终于可以自己一个人睡一张床了。”

Clint挑起了眉毛。“你二十几岁搬去和他一起住，但你们还是睡在一张床上？”他问，Bucky耸了耸肩。

“没必要买两张床，一张床冬天更暖和，也不用再买多余的床单被子。”他低下头清了清嗓子，“再说了，Steve那么一丁点小，真的算不上什么。要不是我得用胳膊圈着他的腰免得他掉下去，我甚至都感觉不到他的存在。”

Clint瞪大了眼睛，眼里是控制不住的喜悦。“美国队长是小勺子，”他严肃地喃喃道，“Yeeeeeeesssssss。”这可真是最棒的脑补画面了。小勺子STEVE。（哦，上帝啊，他有这个世界上其他人都不知道的情报。这真是太棒了！他等不及要去告诉Phil——哦。）Clint用力吞咽了一下，把这个想法按下去关进了那个“Clint永远也不去想”的盒子里，重新挂上了笑容。“那么，Bucky，”他挑了挑眉毛，“小勺子，上帝啊。在我听来，你和我们老队长的那条五彩裤子贴得挺近的嘛，如果你知道我在说什么的话。”

Bucky突然抬起头：“你在说——”

Clint举起双手。“我不是说这有什么问题。这完全没问题！”Clint迟疑了一下，“你.......确实知道这个在现在算不上什么问题了，对吧？”Bucky带着怀疑的目光看了他一眼。Clint在他们之间比了比，又想了个办法解释。“呃，那种——那种男人之间的事。”他做了一个复杂的手势，“你知道的，把钉子固定进缝隙什么的？现在完全没什么问题了。”

“Barton，你该死的到底在说什么，你现在正在脑子里做家具吗？”Barnes问，有点奇怪地盯着他的手看。

Clint叹了一口气。“哦，看在该死的上帝的份上——听着，现在是二十一世纪了。男人和男人在一起，女人和女人在一起，这种事情？现在没有什么问题了。我是说，当然还是会有人很混蛋——主要是共和党人，他们真的烂透了——但是像是......”他耸了耸肩，“我曾经爱上过一个男人。”他坦诚道，再一次把那种情绪深深地按了下去。

Bucky朝周围看了一圈，好像以为有人在偷听一样。“等等，所以说那种男人——同性恋？这个？没有关系了？”他问，看上去异常地期待。

“是的，Bucky，”Clint温柔地笑了笑，“我是说，不仅如此，还有一大堆不同的“某某性恋”单词。我并不知道所有的单词，我也不是特别在乎。我是这么看的，你爱一个人——或者说，也许你只是想和一个人上床，随便——是因为你爱那个人。这和有人偏爱金头发没什么差别。有些男人喜欢金发美人，有些人喜欢老|二。”

Bucky吃惊地笑了起来。“该死的。未来听上去真不赖。”他说，Clint扮了个鬼脸。

“是啊，但是别太乐观了。其他很多事还是很糟糕。”他干巴巴地说。

Bucky挑起眉毛：“你在跟一个被洗脑的杀手说话。相信我，我懂的。”

Clint有点难过地笑了笑：“我知道你的感受，兄弟。我是说，虽然我才经历了几天，不是几十年，但还是。烂透了。”（上帝啊，在过了这么久之后，这感觉依旧还是很糟糕。）

但Bucky就只是把目光重新放回到他的书上，低下了头。很显然他们的对话暂时告一段落了。Clint懂得怎么看眼色。

（闭嘴，他有眼力劲的。）

 

~

Clint完成了在屋顶上的目标练习进了屋，却马上就停了下来，他看到Bucky在看那张他特意面朝下放在应急包里的照片，因为放在那里他就永远不会看到，但也不会弄丢。“这是他吗？”Clint从自己的思绪了跳了出来，看到Bucky正在看着他，挥了挥那张照片。“那个男人？你说你曾经爱过一个男人.......”

Clint有些泄气，难过地点了点头。他走了过去，坐了下来，把他的弓放在了沙发扶手上，眼睛一直盯着那张照片。“Coulson——Phil。”这是他仅有的一张Coulson的照片。那上面是他、Natasha和Phil，他们浑身上下都脏兮兮的，只除了眼睛一圈因为刚拿下的防风镜而留下的白痕，有人用Natasha的照相机给他们拍了这么一张照片（Clint忘了那是谁）。他们刚完成了一个超级疯狂的任务——不危险，也不麻烦，就是很奇怪——包括了在沙漠里骑骆驼、朝沙丘扔手榴弹造成沙暴来挡住敌人的视线，结果Phil把一条蛇扔到了那人的脸上，那个人被咬了一口，他马上就投降了，好让他们把他送到医院去，救他一命。

Bucky哼了哼：“他看起来挺老的。”

Clint把喉间的肿块咽了下去。“他不是——他才四十几岁，”他伸出手去碰了碰那张照片，“今年应该有五十岁了。”

Bucky看向他：“啊，我知道了。”

“不是我做的，”Clint大声说道，与其说他在跟Bucky说，不如说他在跟自己说，Bucky表情奇怪地看着他，他干巴巴地笑了笑，“洗脑。不是我做的，但是——是我提供了情报信息——让这件事发生的。所以我只是提醒自己他不是我杀的。”

Bucky看着那张照片，有些犹豫地咬了咬自己的下唇。“这——这个管用吗？”他问，Clint耸了耸肩。

“值得一试？”他建议道。

Bucky点了点头。“那么，跟我说说他。这个女孩——她是Steve的朋友。那个带着什么蛰的人。”他说着晃了晃自己的手腕，Clint笑着点了点头。

“Natasha。她很棒。是我最好的朋友。我把她从一次任务中带了回来，Phil愿意让她归我管，只要我喂饱她，带她去散步就好。”他开着玩笑，Bucky对此嗤之以鼻。他看着照片里Phil的微笑，有那么一瞬间，Clint几乎都要忘了把那呼之欲出想哭的欲望压下去了。（他真他妈的讨厌他的眼球，特别是当它们决定开始渗水的时候。真是烦人。）“他是我的上司。他是第一个给我机会的人。他在别人都叫我闭嘴的时候愿意听我讲话。”

Bucky点了点头。“那么......你们就是这样的？是——现在人们管这个叫什么？”他问。

“同性恋？”Clint问他，摇了摇头，“才不是这样的。Phil是我唯一有过感觉的男人。我唯一想要和他在一起的男人。”他有些挑逗地冲Bucky眨了眨眼，“我欣赏帅哥，但这不意味着我想要和帅哥亲吻。”

Bucky哼了哼，自顾自地点了点头：“有意思。那么这算什么？”

Clint耸了耸肩：“我猜是双性恋？我真的不确定。对我来说就只有女人和Phil。所以我确实不怎么喜欢往自己身上贴标签。我喜欢女人和Phil。没必要去想应该把自己算在哪个分类里。”

“我懂了，”Bucky轻轻碰了碰照片的边缘，眼神柔软了下来，“我对你的男人感到抱歉。”他嘟囔着，Clint笑了起来。

“他从来就不曾是我的，但是不管怎么说，谢谢你。”

Bucky皱起了眉头：“我还以为——现在这个没什么问题了，那为什么不是呢？”

Clint轻笑了起来：“同性恋是没什么关系了，但这并不能改变什么，从世界开始之初，就一直有像我这样的可怜虫，喜欢上已经有另一半的人。”

Bucky的脸皱了起来。“哦，我懂了，”他窃笑起来，“我曾经因为和有男朋友的女孩子出去而惹了很大的麻烦，我可没你这样的烦恼。”

“你这个花花公子！”Clint目瞪口呆地看着他，带着点嘲弄，他轻笑了起来，“才不是这样，Phil的身边有一位女士。她是一位非常棒的女人，所以即使Phil对我有同样的感觉，我也不会这么对她的。她的名字是Audrey。他们在一起很好。”他摇了摇头，“她是配得上Phil的女人，我为他们俩感到高兴。他值得这么幸福，她让他感到幸福。”

“我妹妹在发现了我和Steve的事情的时候也是这么说的，”Bucky说，Clint挑起了眉毛，Bucky的脸红了红，“这个，你那天猜得差不多了，我没必要否认这个。”

Clint露出一个坏笑。“看吧，看吧，看吧，我想我刚刚赢了一个关于美国队长是不是处男的赌注。”他洋洋得意地说。

Bucky不敢相信地看了他一眼：“说真的？为什么会有人该死地觉得他会是个处男？”

“我们听到的版本是他并不太受女孩子的欢迎，没有女孩子喜欢过他，他也从来没有和女孩子约会过，然后他又没机会和Peggy Cater在该死的战争期间深入下去，自从他解冻以来，他也完全没有表现出对任何人有兴趣。”Clint耸了耸肩，“虽然这么说，我还是下注他不是处男。”他笑了起来，“我可没想到你身上，我只是觉得大家都忘了一个事实，他可是和二十位漂亮的女人进行过全国巡演的男人，我猜这些女孩子们身边可没有太多的男人，她们巴不得把自己挂在他身上吧。我打赌如果他想要的话，他一定可以至少找到那么几位饥渴的跳舞女郎吧。”

Bucky咬了咬嘴唇。“他......他醒来之后都没有和人约会过吗？”他皱着眉头，“他醒来也有好几年了吧。”

Clint点了点头。“是的，但是他......好吧，我也不知道为什么，”他耸了耸肩，“他醒过来之后，看上去适应得挺好的，但是Nat说我不了解他，所以我没有意识到他在加入‘复仇者’之后和之前有多么不一样。她说他其实很会挖苦人，这可真令人吃惊。”

“该死的没错，他就是这样的，”Bucky哼了一声，“告诉过你了，那个自作聪明的家伙，那个脾气可真和他那副小身板不相称。”他给了Clint一个有点难过的笑容，“那么他其实过得不怎么好吗？”

Clint耸了耸肩。“是不怎么好。至少第一年的时候，他看上去是还不错，但是据Nat知道的，她说他就像是一个充满怒气的大气球，还很抑郁。后来她和他在一起工作了一年多，他们两个很亲密，她说他变得有趣多了，和他在一起也很好玩。”他摇了摇头，“但是自从华盛顿那件事之后，他就不怎么好了。真的很糟糕。”Bucky低下了头，“主要是感到内疚。我猜他是把发生在你身上的事都归咎于他自己身上——”

“我就知道他会这么做，”Bucky嘟囔着，用手抹了一把脸，“愚蠢的混球，我是那个七十年里杀了几十个人的人，他当然会把这个怪到他自己身上。”

Clint凑近了点看着他：“他责怪自己和你责怪自己有什么区别？”

Bucky看着他，就好像他疯了一样：“我是那个扣动扳机，或是割断喉咙，或是闷死——”

“是的，但是你不是幕后主使，”Clint跟他争辩道，“你那个时候并不是Bucky Barnes。你被控制了，如果你不听从命令就会被折磨。你责怪自己和Steve责怪自己有什么区别，和Steve责怪他当初没有去找你，没有在第一时间抓住你的手，责怪自己邀请你和他并肩作战——”

“好了，我知道你的意思了，”Bucky不满地嘟囔着，“想到Steve在过去几年对一切都感到愤怒，然后等事情终于有所好转了，他却又因为我感到负罪，这真让我想去死。”他叹了口气，用一只手揉了揉眼睛，“从不和除同事之外的人交朋友，也不出去约会，完全不享受这该死的未来。上帝啊，Steve。”

Clint耸了耸肩。“他......那个，Sam？Sam是他除了同事之外的朋友。我猜他本来有试着去了解他的邻居，但结果她是一个SHIELD秘密特工。”他偷笑了起来，“别以为我没注意到你用PTSD转移了关于‘我和Steve’的坦白。”（也不是说他很介意这个，Bucky很显然有很多问题。像是......Tony那么大的问题。这可是很严重的问题了。）

Bucky笑了起来。“怎么，你以为一个男人和另一个男人混在一起是最新的发明吗，年轻人？”他开着玩笑，眼睛里的悲伤连他的语气都掩盖不了。（上帝啊，Clint在‘感情’这方面真是越来越在行了。很难相信他曾经直到一个女孩把他甩了才知道自己竟然有过女朋友。）

“你说你妹妹发现了你们？”Clint问，Bucky点了点头。

“是的，是的，她发现了。”他摆出一副苦相，“上帝啊，有那么一瞬间，我觉得我们完蛋了。”他伸出一只手揉了揉脸，“她有天早上到我们这里来，我们前一天晚上很迟才回来，我还在宿醉中。Steve已经起床了，他把她放了进来，但是我不知道。她就坐在沙发上，但是卧室的门是朝着厨房开着的，所以我靠在卧室门的墙边时没看到她，我说，‘Stevie，你怎么起来了？快回到床上来，还早呢，我们应该做点不穿衣服的事’......Rebecca很显然听到了我的话。”他摇了摇头，“Steve看上去马上就要晕过去了，Rebecca抽了一口气，我这才朝那个方向看去，看到了她，她看上去马上就要哭出来了。她站起来就走了，我慌了神，这才去追她。我在走廊上追上了她，开始嘟嘟囔囔，她让我闭嘴，说如果我再不闭嘴的话，其他人可能会听到，说她不想让我去坐牢，所以我最好还是赶紧闭上嘴巴。”他有点感伤地笑了笑，“她从此以后再也没提过这件事了。她从没问过我或是Steve任何事，也没和任何人说起过这件事。但是有一次我回我爸妈家，我跟他们说我得早点回家，因为Steve生病了，她跟着我一起到了门外，她就那么看着我，说，‘我只希望你能快乐，Bucky，如果你感到快乐，我也为你感到快乐。”他咧开嘴笑了，“她没有明说，但我知道她在说我和Steve。”

“哇哦，”Clint也笑了起来，“这可真甜蜜。”他叹了口气，“上帝啊，我需要一个女朋友。或者一个女性朋友。我喜欢女孩。她们很友善。好吧，除了Natasha，她不是特别友善。”（Natasha很坏，Clint的一切她都可以拿来取笑。她很棒，但她绝对不算友善。）

Bucky只是翻了个白眼：“上个星期你还说你的一个女性朋友带着你的狗跑了，你不得不去追着她把他要回来。很显然不是所有的女孩都很友善。可不能一概而论。”

Clint若有所思地哼了哼。“这倒没错。”（确实没错。该死的Kate。她可真够朋友的。）“好吧，我需要好人出现在我的生活里，不是什么混蛋超级英雄，也不是什么闷闷不乐的超级英雄。简而言之，我需要不是超级英雄的朋友。”

Bucky咧嘴笑了起来：“好吧，你现在有个超级坏蛋朋友，这算吗？”

Clint嘟囔着站了起来。“你的玩笑一点儿也不好笑，Barnes。”他说着走开了。

（.......好吧这有点好笑，但这个玩笑太让人郁闷了，所以不算数。）

 

 

\------~

Clint喝醉了。

也许吧。

大概。

至少是有点微醺。

他凑近去看那瓶啤酒（因为很显然它背叛了他）。“你不应该让我醉的。”他指控道。

“哈？”Clint抬起头，看到Bucky正一脸滑稽地看着他，手上也拿着啤酒，“你在说什么，Barton？”

Clint叹了口气。“没什么。”他看向Bucky，“嘿，Bucky？”他了眼Bucky完整露出来的金属臂，他今天穿了一件圆领无袖衫，“你为什么不再是冬日战士了呢？我是说，是什么让你想起来了呢？”他很好奇，又醉到懒得含蓄发问。（倒也不是说他清醒的时候就知道要怎么含蓄发问。）

Bucky点着啤酒瓶身的标签。“Steve。”他嘟囔着说，抬头直直地看向前方，身体向后靠在沙发靠垫上，双腿伸直放在了咖啡桌上。“我在桥上跟他对打的时候看到了他的脸，我之前就见过他，但那时候天很黑。但当我在桥上看到他的时候，我.....我认识他。”他耸了耸肩，“我不知道他是谁。我只是知道自己认识他，”他哼了一声，“他看到了我的脸，叫我‘Bucky？’我不知道‘Bucky’是谁。我也不知道自己是谁。直到后来我才该死地知道了自己的名字。”他的脸皱了起来，“当我跟他们说我认识他的时候，他们又给我洗脑了，我再次把他忘了。但等我再次看到他时，再一次的，我知道自己认识他。”他自顾自地笑了笑，“Steve一直在跟我说我的名字。他一直在告诉我我是谁，但我不知道谁是James Barnes。我不知道Bucky是谁。我不知道他是谁，但是我认识他。”Bucky强调道。

Clint哼了哼：“怎么会这样呢？为什么你会觉得自己认识Steve，但却不知道自己是谁？”

“很简单，”Bucky沉重地叹了口气，“即使在我一无所有，在这世间没有任何希望的时候，我也总是有Steve。”他冲着Clint笑了，“Steve曾经说过我们是布鲁克林最富有的混蛋，因为不论我们有多穷，我们总是还有对方，这才是最重要的。‘酒足饭饱不如满腔爱意’。”他哼了一声，又喝了一口啤酒。他把啤酒咽了下去，呻吟了一声，“他那张嘴有时候可真会讲话，和他大部分时间的小混蛋作风完全相反。”他耸了耸肩，“除了Steve，在一切发生之后，我去看了展览，确定了自己的确就是Bucky Barnes，然后我就离开去找更多关于我自己的信息。这一路上，过去所有的系统都瓦解了。我花了好几个月时间，等我最终来到你这张沙发上的时候，我已经差不多是我了，只是不知道要怎么像过去的我一样活下去。”他对着Clint笑了笑，“顺便说，谢谢你帮了我。”

Clint喝完了剩下的酒，倾身去把空瓶子放到了一边。他往前靠了点，抓住了放在桌子上的照片（他把它放在了桌子的正中央，以防被懒得像坨屎一样的Lucky够到），握在了自己的手上。他看着照片上开心的自己，一只胳膊圈着Nat，另一只胳膊圈着Phil。他的手指悬在Phil的脸上，然后又迅速把照片放了下来（勉力说服自己胃里的灼烧只是因为太多的酒精，和其他无关）。“嘿，Bucky？”他向后靠去，抬头看向天花板，“你还爱他，对吗？”

Bucky在Clint的右边沉重地叹了一口气：“是的，Barton。我还爱他。”

Clint迟疑了一下。“你——你觉不觉得，”他不知道要怎么问出自己想要知道的答案（这难道不是他自己人生的写照吗？），“你觉不觉得你也许应该告诉他这个？你还没有去见过他。除了和我一起去遛Lucky之外，你在房间里待了有一个世纪了。把大家都关在外面是不对的。特别对他来说。”

Bucky发出一声轻柔的，甚至有些受伤的声音：“他不需要我回到他身边了，Clint。我——我之前一直希望他身边已经有其他人了。也许Sam和他......在你告诉我他从没有和任何人出去约会过之前，我以为他已经找到一个什么人了。”他哼了一声，“还是那个Steve。眼睛瞎到看不到女孩子看他的眼神，自己又太害羞，不敢那么看人家。”

Clint瞪着那张照片，它被面朝下放在桌上，但他的脑海里还印着它的内容：“Bucky......要我来说。如果他是你一无所有也依然拥有的人，如果你对他来说也是如此。即使——即使他已经缓过来了。也许对‘他以为是邻居的邻居’友好是他想认识新的什么人的举动。但是......然后你回来了。”他朝Bucky看去，后者正一脸好奇地看着他，“你回来了，我很确定在他看到你的那一瞬间，在这对他来说你已经不在了的不到四年时间里，他所有打算继续‘生活下去’的举动都化为乌有了。”Clint知道Bucky这么看他是因为自己有些虚弱又沙哑的声音，但他停不下来。（愚蠢的啤酒。）

“Barton，他值得拥有一个比只剩下他曾经爱过的人的空壳更好的——”

Clint打断了他。“请原谅我这么说，但是你不知道失去你爱的人的感觉，Barnes，”他的声音有些粗鲁，他控制不了，Clint摇了摇头，“他曾经失去过你。他眼睁睁地看着你死去，并且认为那是自己的错。”Bucky的样子就好像Clint打了他一拳，“他在未来醒了过来，那个他以前一直拥有的人不在那里了，他也许曾经梦到过醒过来会再次看到你，然后他醒了过来，那却只是一场梦，然后他重新记起了你已经不在了的事实，他再也听不到你的声音了，他怀着这样的痛苦生活了那么长时间，他从来没想过这样的痛苦有一天会停止，因为那看起来将伴随着他的一生，但是——”Clint突然停了下来，他突然意识到不知道从哪里开始他就不再是在说Steve了，他的脸色变得苍白。（他那该死的眼睛又开始渗水了，混蛋。）“呃，总而言之，”Clint擦了一把脸，想着‘去他妈的’，反正Bucky已经看到了，“我想说的是，你没有死。你回来了。你像Steve也许曾有过的那些梦一样死而复生了。你活了过来，你又在他身边了。”

Bucky开口讲话的时候，看上去几乎要为自己感到羞愧了：“我不再是他曾经爱过的那个人了。”

“你觉得他会在乎这个吗？”Clint直白地说。“操他妈的。”他一把抓过照片，直直地放在Bucky眼前，“你看到这个了吗？在你把它拿出来之后，我甚至他妈的都不敢把它摆出来。我太想念他了，想到我得把这张照片藏起来，这样我就永远也不用看到他的脸了，我没敢把它摆出来，我只能不断地拿起它，不停地看它，因为我已经两年没看到他的脸了，而我们根本就没有在一起过。我这么远远地暗恋着他，甚至完全不嫉妒那些可以得到他的爱的人。能听到他的声音就足够我高兴的了，因为那样就够了。我连Steve拥有的一半都没有，但是你知道吗？”他轻轻挥了挥那张照片，“如果我能像Steve的好运拥有这样的奇迹，如果我能够再次见到他的脸，听到他的声音？我完全不在乎他是不是已经忘记了我，不在乎他是不是连他自己也不记得了，不在乎他是不是来杀我的。我什么也不在乎。”他咬牙切齿道，“因为他已经他妈的死了两年了，但是我没有一个星期是没有下意识地想到些什么东西是想等下去告诉他，或是给他看的，然后我就想起来了。他不在了。我再也没机会告诉他任何事，再也没机会给他看什么好玩的了。再也没机会了。”

Clint发出了一声哀鸣：“吸取我的教训。如果你想要的话——如果你不再爱Steve了，或是你想在去追寻爱情前先自我疗伤一段时间，我绝对不会逼着你回到他身边——但是如果你也想要的话，我敢向你保证，用不着一个心跳的时间，他就会回到你身边的。半个心跳的时间。只要你告诉他你还爱他，他会愿意为你移山填海的。”

Bucky吞咽了一下。“我不——我不知道一旦涉及到他了，我是不是能够信任自己。”他摇了摇头，“我爱他。我想——我想见他，我想和他说话，我想告诉他说自己很抱歉离开了他。但是如果我再伤到他怎么办？我轻而易举就能伤到他。”

Clint摇了摇头。“没有什么比失去你伤他更深了。”他说，Bucky因为这句话的真意皱起了脸。

 

~----

(第二天早上，他们两个都默认永远不会再提起关于昨天晚上，两个人向对方倾诉了‘压在心底已久的沉重感情’这件事了。）

 

~----

这天，Bucky遛完Lucky回来，刚好撞见一个女人离开了Clint的公寓。她怒气冲冲地穿过他身边，连一眼都没有给这个住满了穷人的大楼过道里这个穿着皱巴巴夹克衫，戴着棒球帽的男子。Bucky喜欢不引人注意。他走进了公寓，Lucky朝Clint冲了过去，跳到了坐在沙发上的他的身上，舔着Clint放在自己眼睛上的手。

“那是谁？”Bucky问道，“我是说这不关我的事，我知道，但她看上去挺生气的。”

“前妻，”Clint咕哝道，把Lucky的口水从他脸上蹭了下来，“好吧，我觉得她是我的前妻。也许不是。”他用手指算了算，“不，是的，我们的婚姻持续了两个月，是的。”

Bucky无趣地看了他一眼，坐在了他对面的椅子上：“你连自己到底结没结过婚都不知道？”

Clint哼了一声。“哦，不，我绝对结过婚。我只是总会忘记是两次还是三次。”他扮了个鬼脸，“事实上，第一次和第三次是和同一个人，说来话长，我们在一次任务中心血来潮就结了婚，然后我们又分手了，三年后我们又结了一次，然后我们才意识到自己是白痴。”他哼了哼，“好吧，也不算是‘话长’。但刚才的那个是我的第二个前妻。她那时候并不知道我是一个间谍，直到后来我发现她也是为另一个组织工作的间谍。我们在试过没办法杀死对方后就离了婚。”他咧开嘴笑了，“这还挺酷的。我们打斗了差不多六个小时，在城市里来回地你追我赶地一直打到了我们的秘密武器库，最后才承认我们两个谁也不算赢，然后决定离婚。”

Bucky对此嗤之以鼻：“那她今天来干什么，为什么这么怒气冲冲？”

Clint重重地叹了一口气。“她希望我能加入她的组织，鉴于现在SHIELD已经玩完了，她已经就这个事情纠缠过我两次了，我不想去，把她惹毛了。”他挥了挥手，“涉及到女人，我做的决定都很糟糕。这就是我的人生。”他伸出一只手开始列举，“我准头不错，但是有一堆信任危机，棒得不得了的屁股，却是个糟糕的男朋友/丈夫/情人/其他。”（上帝啊，这些都是真的。）

Bucky坏笑起来。“啊哈，有了这张吸引人的脸，我还以为女孩子都巴不得挂在你身上呢。”他开着玩笑，Clint朝他竖了个中指。

“喂，我对调情和上床的部分很在行的！我只是搞不定谈恋爱而已。我会变得黏糊糊的，会想和那个女孩一直待在一起，然后她就恼火了，然后我就会给她足够的空间，直到忘了我们晚上还有个约会，而是在这里自己一个人看糟糕的电视，这么了四次之后，她们就生气了，把我甩了。“他撅起嘴巴，“我该死地很容易就会陷入爱河。”Bucky偷笑了起来，惹得Clint把Lucky的磨牙玩具朝他扔了过去，他用金属手臂挡了一下，“你呢？所有的历史书上都称你‘受到女士的热烈追捧’。你是确实很老练呢，还是这些都只是夸大其词？”

Bucky耸了耸肩：“我那时确实很是风度翩翩，我猜，但是和我在一起的女孩都是那种没想找男人定下来的女孩，如果你懂我的意思的话。”

Clint挑起了一边眉毛：“我还以为那时候的女孩子都一心想找个丈夫呢？”

Bucky翻了个白眼：“就好像新世纪的人们以为是他们发明了毫无意义的性爱一样。相信我，写那些历史书的人是那些相信他们的女儿是‘有教养的基督女孩，会为她们未来的丈夫保持处女身’的老家伙。那时候又不是没有人做爱。上帝啊，我们那时的军队装备就包括了安全套，因为太多的士兵和妓女有亲密接触，这会引起疾病率的上升。”

Clint皱起了脸。“该死的，我甚至都不知道那个时候就有安全套了，”他说，Bucky无语地看了他一眼，“怎么了？！我可没上过高中，我也没上过健康知识课，不准评判我。”

Bucky轻笑了起来。“问题是，和我一起出去约会的女孩子们都知道我不会和她们结婚的，而她们也不想找一个想要和她们结婚的男人，她们只想要一个能让她们‘好好享受’的男人。”他耸了耸肩，“我有一双漂亮的眼睛，把她们夸得天上有地下无的。受她们的欢迎并不是什么难事。”

Clint坏笑起来：“那男孩子们呢？你受他们的欢迎吗？”

Bucky的笑容消失了，他摇了摇头：“才不可能。我可不敢这么做。和女孩子乱搞，就算把她肚子搞大了，你的最终后果也就是被逼着娶她而已。和男人乱搞，如果被抓住的话，被关进监狱里都算是你走运。那么做的男人，最终的下场都是浮尸江上。我倒是抓住机会和女孩子交往过，但我可不要被人打死。”

Clint挑起一边眉毛：“我还以为你说你和Steve是一对？”

Bucky有些难过地笑了：“是的，但这是因为我们住在一起，没有人会在哪条后巷里抓住我们。我们从来不会去那些像我们这样的男人会去的酒吧，我们还是会跟女孩子出去四人约会，只不过我不会和我的约会对象回家罢了，大家都以为我们只是两个住在一起的好朋友，因为Stevie的妈妈去世了，他需要有人来照顾他，没有人会怀疑我们是那种关系。”他哼了一声，“该死的，我们不得不换上个好点的窗帘布，就为了在上床的时候可以不必担心被对面大楼的住户发现去告发我们。因为这个原因，我们也不得不保持安静。如果我们不想在地板上做的话，通常情况下我们会打开收音机，虽然床板大多数时间并不会发出吱嘎声，但万一它吱嘎作响了，我们就完蛋了。”Clint偷笑起来，Bucky瞪了他一眼，“喂，这不好玩——”

“不，不是的，我不是在嘲笑旧时代同性恋人士的挣扎，”他打断了他，Bucky扫了他一眼，“我只是一直想到关于Natasha告诉我的，说Steve和她去其他地方做任务的时候，总是选择睡在地板上。”

Bucky轻笑出声，摇了摇头：“我很确定这是那时候在地板上到处睡留下的后遗症，那种在冰凉凉硬邦邦的地板上做|爱好不让我们被发现，以免被某个愤怒的黑帮分子干掉可不是什么‘美好的旧时光’。”

Clint再次笑了起来，挑起了眉毛：“这我可从来不知道！也许你留下的不可磨灭的印象可不是这样的。我很确定那些女孩子愿意和你去约会可不是因为她们听说你床上功夫不好。”

Bucky嘟囔道：“我最好留下个好的不可磨灭的印象，鉴于我是在死之前唯一和Steve上过床的人。”

Clint不再笑了：“哦，操，真的吗？真该死。”他有些抱歉地笑了笑。

Bucky点了点头，露出了有些黏糊糊的笑容，陷入了回忆：“不知道为什么那些我试着撮合她们和Steve的女孩子没有一个看到我在他身上看到的东西，但是她们确实没有。我们住在一起之后的一段时间里，什么都没变，因为虽然我非常爱他，我有一种感觉，觉得他也爱我，但那是要判死刑的，你知道吗？我想要保护他，所以我不断地和女孩子出去约会，撮合他和别的女孩，但她们从来都不喜欢他，我觉得他也不喜欢她们。每天晚上，当我带着一身和我出去约会的女孩身上的香水味回来的时候，Steve就会回避我的视线，但是等他终于看向我的时候，那个眼神就像是在说我做了什么让他心碎的事。”他摇了摇头，“那真他妈的让我想去死。该死的每一次。那个男孩的眼睛诉说的内容比一本书还要多，你懂得吧？”他的声音很柔软。

Clint点了点头，想了想Steve的“美国队长队你很失望”的脸。（那比Coulson的还要糟——别。停下来。大脑。）“那你们两个最后是怎么在一起的？”Clint问他。

Bucky那种怀念的微笑变成了全然贱兮兮的坏笑：“Stevie决定他受够了看着我和不同的女孩子出去，心里该死地明白我想要他，而不是什么女孩——更别说到了最后，每个和我去约会的女孩都是瘦骨嶙峋的金发女孩，而不是我以前常常约会的那种曲线玲珑，体态优雅的女孩——有天晚上，我下班回来之后，Steve在我去清理自己的时候说他去准备晚餐，但等我回到公寓时，那个小混蛋正站在炉子边上，身上就只穿着一件我的T恤，除此之外什么都没有，一副我见过最沾沾自喜的样子。”

Clint哄笑出声。“这他妈的不可能吧！”他叫道，试着在脑海里想象做出这种大胆举动的Steve Rogers。”

Bucky点了点头：“他个子很矮，小小的一个，但双腿却比他这个体型的男孩子来得都要长，所以我的T恤就长了那么几英寸，我什么都看见了，而且那领口还滑下了他的肩膀，露出了一大片苍白的、细腻的皮肤和他那该死的ru tou，我尽了自己最大的努力表现如常，不掉进他的陷进，但是他还不停地去够柜子顶上的东西，把那T恤越拉越高，还叫我帮他拿一下，我不得不走过去，但他却站在那里没动，我只能贴在他背后去够那东西，等我把那个碗递给他的时候，他看上去就好像偷了腥的猫。”他笑着摇了摇头，“那个固执的小混蛋。他扇着他的长睫毛看着我，说着什么‘谢谢你，Buck’，还踮起脚尖亲了我的脸颊，他就知道他赢了，因为我最终投降了，我抓住他的腰，吻了他，他邪恶地大笑起来，毁了我们的初吻。”

Clint也笑了起来：“现在我相信了。Rogers看上去像是那种赢了之后会这么做的人。他会变得超级洋洋得意。”

Bucky有点害羞地笑着点了点头：“我们把土豆烧焦了，但还是解决了它，我们也没什么心思去在乎这个了，我们脱光了衣服在厨房的地板上就做了起来，结束之后就那么坐在那里吃完了焦土豆，他就那么一直看着我坏笑，就好像在什么比赛上打败了我一样。”

“哦，兄弟，这游戏你绝对赢不了他，”Clint开着玩笑，“那个男人知道自己要什么，并且会该死地勇往直前直到达到目标。”

Bucky重重地叹了一口气，嘴角翘起一个小小的弧度，眼里却透着悲伤：“关于我，Steve确实总能得到他想要的。我不知道其他人怎么能够拒绝他。我猜，也许是因为我爱他，所以他在我眼里也是不一样的，但是当他用那双蓝色的大眼睛看着我，眨着那长长的睫毛，撅着粉红色的嘴唇，我就完蛋了。”他摇了摇头，“他就是用这种方法得逞的。如果他真的因为什么事不开心，我就受不了了，我会做任何事让他开心起来。要是我因此干了什么蠢事来逗他开心，他就会冲我大吼——就像有一次我把自己攒了好久打算去买工作手套的钱拿去给他买了新的铅笔，他原来那支在打架的时候弄断了——但只要他别露出那种难过的表情，我不在乎被他吼。”

Clint有些好奇地看着Bucky。“你知道的.......我明天要去和其他复仇者碰面，”他慢吞吞地说，“你可以和我一起去？”他建议道，“我很确定Steve一定会很高兴见到你的。”

Bucky摇了摇头，他咬紧了下巴。“我——我想再次见到他，但这——”他叹了口气，“我选择你这里，是因为这里离Steve够远，我不会碰到他，免得我再次暴走，但也足够近到等我准备好的时候可以去找他。”他闭上眼睛，扒了扒头发，“我还是害怕如果我看到Steve就会变成他。我宁愿自己去死，也不愿意再伤害他了。”

Clint也重重地叹了口气。“Bucky，你来这里之后一直都没有变成冬日战士。你不可能比现在这一刻更能确定这点了。”看到Bucky垂下了肩膀，他摇了摇头，“我明白的。你很害怕。我不会逼你的。但是我真的觉得你应该考虑一下我的建议，好吗？”

Bucky点了点头：“好的，兄弟，我会的。”

 

\----

Natasha放下双手，其他人都咒骂了一句，呻吟着看她盘点着自己的胜利果实：“男孩们，总有一天你们会学乖的。”

“我才不会！”Stark说着扔出了更多的钱，“这一次我一定要拿下你！”

“大家，”一个声音响了起来，Clint抬头看到了Steve和Sam从电梯里走了出来，“你们应该学聪明点，至少知道自己绝不会打败Natasha那张扑克脸的。”Steve说着朝桌子走了过来，“不管你们有多想赢，你们还是赢不了她的。”

Clint脑子里突然栩栩如生地出现了前一个下午Bucky告诉他的，关于Steve怎么勾引他的画面，他嘴巴里的啤酒一下子喷到了桌子对面，甚至因为疯狂的大笑呛住了自己。“恶，Clint！”Natasha抱怨了一声，甩了甩她的牌，“你把啤酒都喷到桌子上了！”

“哇哦，你从那么远的地方竟然都可以喷到我的眼镜上，”Bruce说着把他的眼镜取了下来，在自己的T恤上擦了擦，“什么东西该死的这么好笑？”

Clint摆了摆手，还在上气不接下气地咯咯笑着。他一直到不能呼吸了才平息下来。“哦，上帝啊，哦，耶稣，”他大喘着气，“哦，上帝，这都是Steve的错，我对天发誓！”

Tony挑了挑眉毛：“啊，是吗？他说了什么？我可没听到什么好玩的。”

Clint贼笑了起来：“Steve和他的‘想要’和‘赢’让我想到了他就穿着一件大T恤，露着大腿去勾引一个男人的画面，我控制不了自己！”

Steve的脸一下子变得通红。“我的上帝啊，为什么没有人告诉我这是大家都知道的事了？！”他质问道，一边在尽职地模仿一颗番茄。他用手遮住眼睛，坐到了Natasha身边给他留着的空位置上，“这事大家都知道了吗？”

Clint摆了摆手：“才不是，这是Clint Barton独家情报。我直接从当事人那里听来的，别担心，兄弟。其他人都不知道。”

Steve抬起头，眉头皱了起来：“你说从当事人那里听来的是什么意思？什么当事人？”

Clint挑起眉毛。“呃，Bucky在跟我解释你们当初是怎么在一起的时候告诉我的，要不然你以为我从哪里听来的？”大家都安静了下来，没有人动，Steve的脸色一下苍白了起来，他瞪大了眼睛，“哦，该死的，其他人都不知道你是同性恋吗？！啊，Steve，该死的，我非常抱歉。”

“你该死地说是‘Bucky’告诉你的是怎么回事？”Natasha突然发问道，“你为什么会和他说话，又为什么会叫他‘Bucky’？”

Clint停顿了一下，挑起了另一边眉毛，一脸困惑地看着她：“呃，他在过去的一个半月里一直和我住在一起，他为什么会不和我说话，而且不叫‘Bucky’我要叫他什么？”

“ **冬日战士和你在一起住了多久？！** ”Tony叫了起来，他的眼睛都快从眼眶里蹦出来了，“Barton，上帝啊，你还好吗？！”

Clint突然一下子想明白了，他有点窘迫地看向Natasha：“呃......所以你并没有叫Barnes去和我一起住，对吧？”她面无表情地看着他。“怎么？！”他举起双手，“那我还会怎么想？！有一天我醒过来就看到冬日战士坐在我的沙发上在和我的狗狗玩！除了‘他需要找个地方来恢复，其他人选了我的地方’这个原因我还能怎么想？！”

“你哪怕都没有一秒钟想到我们会放监视器，或者至少会问问他的事？！”Sam不敢相信地问道。

Clint深吸了一口气：“作为一个在被洗脑了几天之后被操他妈地扔进一个该死的精神控制室关了四天的人，也许我希望我的朋友们能更人性化一点，不是把他当作什么实验室的小白鼠，而是选择给他时间，让他和我们中间那个最能了解他经历过什么的人一起疗伤。”

“他让你叫他Bucky？”Clint抬头看向Steve，后者的声音听上去期待得甚至有些绝望了，同时又带着害怕。Steve的眼睛瞪得老大，表达了很多东西，就像Bucky说的他们那个时候他还不是美国队长时的样子，“他——他知道自己是谁了？”

Clint微笑着点了点头：“是的，兄弟。我是说，一开始他真的很安静，但在最近的这几个星期里，我们聊了很多关于他，他的过去和你的事。”他鼓励地看了看他，“他差不多把战前所有的事情都想起来了。让他记忆比较混乱的是他被九头蛇抓住后，在你救了他的地方的那些事，他在战争期间的最后一段时间，还有很多作为冬日战士时做任务时期，但在被俘虏之前的事情，他都回忆起来了。”

Steve的肩膀迅速地放松了下去，他这一放松差点让自己倒在了桌子上，他把脑袋搁在了手掌上，突然，他僵住了，抬头瞄了Clint一眼，脸上再次布满了红晕：“呃，那么......就这个故事而言，我猜——”

“你猜我已经知道了你是历史上最狂妄的人？”Clint的玩笑话让Steve呻吟了一声，“我得说，兄弟，‘大胆’是一回事，除了一个男人的上衣之外什么也不穿，还诱惑他靠近你好把你自己按到他身上直到他受不了着了你的道又是另外一回事了。”Steve把自己的脑袋“咚”地一声砸在桌子上，再次呻吟了起来。

Natasha暂停了一下自己的怒火，跟着笑了起来。“该死的，Steve，我还以为你是什么容易脸红的老处男！”她重新转向Clint，声音里不带一丝笑意，“但是说实话，Barton，你知道这有多危险吗？！你甚至都没有跟我们确认是不是我们派他去的——我们并没有——就这么冒冒失失地收留了一个历史上最致命的杀手，然后你们就怎么着？！坐在一起帮对方涂指甲，讨论Dog Cops？”

Clint吐出一口气。“喂，我们还喝酒，谈论了各自的感情呢，不要小看我们的友谊，男人们也交流情感的！”他开着玩笑，但是她并没有笑。

“Clint......他就算往好里说，也有潜在危险，”Bruce温和地说道，“万一他因为想起过去的记忆暴走了怎么办？就算是适应PTSD症状最好的人，也会在创伤刚结束时出现记忆闪回——”

“听着，我现在知道了，我那么做是不对的，”Clint争辩道，“好吧，当我问他为什么选择来我这里的时候，我以为是你们让他选择我的，现在想想，‘因为这里让我想起我和Steve以前住的地方’这个理由更好地解释了他只是在他恢复期间随意地选择了一个复仇者，但是你们听着，他在恢复。”他强调道，“那个在我公寓里的人是Bucky Barnes，不是冬日战士。”他说着摇了摇头，“他当然还是内疚得要命，但是当他和Lucky一起玩的时候，还有我们在聊天的时候，他看上去都放松极了。我现在知道了，或者说我们今天不小心发现了，Steve和Bucky史诗般的爱情故事，Bucky知道了我从来没有告诉任何人的事，因为他对我的坦诚，所以这也意味着我欠他的。”Clint看了看桌子一圈，“也许我理解有误，但是我们不会为了这事采取行动。”

“哦，我们不会，哈？”Sam问道，Clint瞥了他一眼。

“是的，我会像往常一样回家去，继续劝说Bucky不要再这么躲着了，劝他去和Steve谈谈，我会像往常一样坐在沙发上告诉他一些关于我过去在神盾局的事情，然后他也会像往常一样告诉我一些他过去的趣事，比如Steve是怎么差点让自己被揍得半死，或是差点让Bucky被揍得半死，然后我们会像往常一样去睡觉。这就是我们的日常生活。”

一时间没有人讲话，直到Tony转向Steve，脸上带着坏笑。“你知道的，这真的让我爸爸告诉我的一些故事讲得通了。”他说，Steve从交叉着遮住脸的双臂间举起一根手指头作为回应。

 

~

Clint悄悄进了门，期盼着Bucky已经睡着了，这样他就可以迟一点再向他坦白他告诉了其他人Bucky在他家的事，但不幸的是Buchy正坐在那里，膝盖上搁着Lucky的脑袋，正对着电视机里的什么东西哈哈大笑。“喂，Barton，你看过这个节目吗？这个小家伙真是个小混蛋，”他说，对着屏幕上的那个小女孩轻笑出声，然后他抬头看向Clint，挑了挑眉毛，“你这个表情是怎么回事？你看上去就好像刚刚把别人家的狗给碾了。”

Clint吐出一口气，他被冒犯到了。“哇哦，这个指控太可怕了，”他说着坐了下来，深深地叹了一口气，“呃，Bucky，我也许得向你坦白一件事。”Bucky一下子紧张了起来，Clint露出一副苦相，“我好像......不小心说漏了你和我住在一起的事。”

Bucky凑近了看着他，“你是怎么说漏嘴的？”他问，Clint因为他的语气皱起了眉头。

“你没有......生气吗？”

Bucky深深地叹了一口气，用金属手摸了摸自己的脸：“这个嘛，我并不感到高兴，但我也早就猜到你迟早会告诉他们的。现在已经过去一个半月了。”

“兄弟，”Clint急忙为自己辩解道，“我对上帝发誓，我以为是他们叫你到我这来的！”Bucky干巴巴地看了他一眼，“怎么了？！我把你说的话理解成你在所有人的地方离里选了我这里！要不然我还能怎么理解你突然出现在这里，和我混在一起啊？我是说，别误会我，我从来没有介意过这个，但是我以为是他们因为我最能知道你经历过什么才把你派过来的！”他扮了个鬼脸，“那么你为什么会选择到我这里来？”

Bucky耸了耸肩：“我自己也不知道。我记得我那时知道你是一个复仇者，所以你大概比较厉害，可以在我发狂伤到别人之前制止我。我不想自己一个人待着，万一我发了狂，伤害到了无辜的人——鉴于我已经把‘自己’找回来了——那会让我想去死的。”他耸了耸肩，“我还以为你自己把我的原因搞明白了呢。”

Clint有些难过地看了他一眼：“Bucky......你真的应该跟我一起去见见其他的复仇者们。该死的，在我不小心说漏嘴，说你住在我这以后，Steve没有跟着我一起回来的唯一原因是Nat说服了，她说也许你在看到他之后，会被他这个你最后的任务目标激发，而在我这里，你想逃脱简直是轻而易举的事。”

“我也担心这个，”Bucky嘟囔着，“我觉得我应该不会......但是我最后一个被输入的任务就是刺杀美国队长。”他抬起头，严肃地摇了摇头，“Clint，如果我真的发起狂来去攻击他的话，一定要制服我。我不介意你是不是得杀了我才能做到这个，但请不要让我伤害到Steve。”

Clint摇了摇头。“我不会的，兄弟，”他笑了起来，“我只会对着你的膝盖来上两箭。如果你走不动了，你就不能再追着美国队长跑了吧。”

Bucky笑了起来：“哦，那这样就再理想不过了。既然我现在已经自由了，我还是想活着比较好。”

（Clint真心希望Bucky能一直这么自由下去。）

 

~

结果到了最后，Bucky也没有决定是不是要去见其他复仇者。在Clint说漏了嘴的两天后，他接到了一通电话吵醒了他，下一秒他就听到了客厅里发出一声哗啦声，然后就是Bucky在楼梯上的脚步声。“BARTON!”他叫道，把门一下子打开了。

Clint眨着眼睛看着手机屏幕，然后抬头看向他：“怎怎怎么了？”

“他们现在非常需要你，”他说着走向卧室门后那个Clint自以为没人知道的镶嵌板，按了按角落的开关打开了它，“快穿起来。”他把Clint的制服扔给了他，“情况很糟糕。他们在曼哈顿大桥上，我刚刚看到那该死的新闻直升机被九头蛇的混蛋打了下来。Banner和Stark不在国内，Thor这星期甚至都不在地球，所以他们急需人手。”

Clint呻吟了一声：“不——现在还太早，还没到当超级英雄的时间。”他哀嚎道，但已经坐了起来，开始脱掉身上的衣服，换上他的制服。

“快点，Barton，两个普通人和一个Steve完全不够阻挡住一整个该死的全副武装突击队。如果你不赶紧的话，你就得失去几个朋友了，你的朋友好像本来就不多。”Bucky说。（哇哦，这么刻薄？没有这个，Clint可行动不起来）

“好的，好的，要是你这么担心我朋友的数量的话，为什么你不穿戴起来，带上枪和我一起去呢？”Clint说着拉上了马甲的拉链。他忽略了Bucky脸上滑稽的表情，绑好了他的箭鞘，检查了一遍自己的装备都齐全了，然后看了一下手机。

需要帮点小忙。可能需要有人在高处作战。猎鹰5分钟后会到达你家屋顶。

“哦，真好玩，”Clint说，在走过Bucky身边的时候把短信给他看，“我要去和一只鸟一起飞了。”Bucky只是在他的肩膀上拍了一下，看着他跑去屋顶和Sam汇合。

 

~

情况确实很糟糕。

Clint注意到那桥上大概有三十几个人，他们中有好多肩上都扛着火箭炮，所以Sam一在塔桥上降落就再次飞到地面上去了。Clint被敌人发现了，他不得不一路跑着躲避着火箭炮，一边护着自己的小命。最后，他不得不从那塔上跳下来，拉着一根绳索降到了大桥上，和其他人一起地面作战。这和理想中的战斗差远了。

“这不妙，不妙，不妙。”Clint在他们背对背战斗时反复嘟囔着，他和Natasha面对着四个敌人，各个都有枪，他猜Steve和Sam那边大概有六个，“呃，嘿，那个，有谁想坐下来好好谈谈的？”他大声问道，向身后瞥了一眼，看到Sam正准备在他们开火的时候打开翅膀拼一下。

“你知道的，Clint，要是我在曼哈顿大战和华盛顿战斗中幸存下来，却被这十个人干掉，这可真是糟透了。”Natasha说，Clint轻笑起来。

“是啊，这看起来可不怎么好——”

突然，防不胜防地传来一声枪声，他们面前的一个敌人倒下了。九头蛇的人看了看他们四个，没人手上有枪，他们犹豫了一下。就在他们犹豫的空档，再次传来四声枪声，又倒下了四个人。这给Clint和Natasha争取到了时间分别跑向两边，各自躲到一辆车后面，也给了Sam时间再敌人来得及开火前一把抓起Steve飞了起来。现在没人挡道了，Clint却也只来得及射出一支箭击中了一个敌人，然后一串密集的枪声放倒了剩下的人。

Clint和Natasha站了起来，从他们藏着地方向外看去，Sam也降落了，丢下了Syeve。他们走出来，小心地看向四周，寻找那阵枪声的来源，也提防着会有更多的九头蛇特工，然后四个人碰面了，各个都困惑地皱着眉头看着其他人。“呃......那么，事情就这么发生了。”Sam说，把他的护目镜推过头顶。

Clint举起一只手：“好吧，那不是我。我可没有魔法枪什么的。那么那是谁？”

Natasha在其他三个人都朝她看去时吐出一口气：“是啊，没错，就好像这是我干的一样。”

Steve皱起了眉头：“如果不是你的话，那是谁呢？”

“嘿，Barton！”他们抬起头，Clint在看到塔桥上Bucky的身影时眨了眨眼

他皱了皱眉头：“Bucky？！你该死的在那干嘛呢？”

“高处作战，”他喊道，“要不然你该死地以为我在这里干什么？！我救了你的命！好了，如果你能够好心一点的话，我该死地需要一根绳子，从这么高的地方跳下去我肯定会摔断腿的。爬上来容易，爬下去就难了。”

Clint大笑起来：“该死的，我没想到你竟然真的会穿戴起来，带着枪和我一起来帮忙。谢谢了，兄弟！我们刚才那一秒真的以为要完蛋了。”他抽出一支带着滑索的箭射了出去。Bucky看着它扎在了离他几步远的地方，走了过去，抓起绳子用金属手拽了拽，然后从塔桥上跳了下来，顺着滑索落在了地上。他降落在Clint的面前，后者伸出手臂抱了他一下，拍了拍他的后背：“准头不错。”

Bucky笑了起来，把Clint放在柜子里的那把来复枪还给了他：“枪不错。我也需要一把，兄弟。”

Clint回头才发现其他三个人都站在他们后面盯着他们看着。“呃，嘿，怎么样，Bucky很酷吧，对吧大家？”他说。

Natasha上下打量着Bucky，开口说......好吧，开口用俄语说了些什么（Clint的俄语糟透了，如果他愿意对自己诚实一点的话），但Bucky只是耸了耸肩，嘟囔了些什么，让她惊讶地挑起了眉毛：“回答得不错。”

Clint皱起眉头。“呃，哇哦？”他试着引她解释一下，但Natasha只是冲他翻了个白眼。

“Bucky？”Clint回过头去，他的呼吸因为Steve那小小声的呼唤一紧。他看着Steve脱掉了头盔，瞪着眼睛就这么看着Bucky，看上去几乎像是害怕自己在做梦。（Clint完全能感同身受）

Bucky有些难过地笑了笑。“嘿，Stevie，”他有些紧张地把头发朝后拨了拨，换了换重心，“那么......我刚才救了你一命，这能不能补偿我上一次见你的时候朝你开的那几枪？”他有些害羞地笑了笑，Steve几乎是在瞬间消灭了他们之间的距离，伸开双臂抱住了Bucky的肩膀，把他拉进了一个看上去就很痛的拥抱里。

Steve叹了一口气，发出一个微弱的笑声，把自己的脸颊贴在Bucky的肩膀上：“哦，我的上帝，但你依旧是个混蛋。”

Bucky也伸出双臂环住了Steve的腰，在他的拥抱里放松了下来。“是啊，那么，你也还是那个蠢兮兮的需要我来救你的混球。”他说，Steve又发出一个带着水汽的笑声，肩膀颤抖着微微拉开两个人的距离，好让自己看进Bucky的眼睛。Bucky轻轻摇了摇头，伸出一只手按在Steve的颈侧。“别这样，没必要为我哭泣。”他说，Steve声音沙哑地笑了起来。

“闭嘴，Buck，”他有些哽咽，把自己的脸埋进了Bucky的颈窝，“快闭上你那该死的嘴，你不知道你让我经历了什么，我没有揍你都算你走运的，你这个混蛋。”他声音含糊不清地喋喋不休。

Clint咧开嘴笑了，当他在Steve身后对上Bucky含泪的眼睛时，他感觉自己的胸腔一暖。“你觉得自己要抓狂了吗？”他问，Bucky摇了摇头，一只手伸进Steve的头发里，按住了他的后脑勺。

“除非有人要把我从这个位置拉开。”他说，声音竟然带上了一丝警告，Steve靠着他的肩膀笑了起来，收紧了自己环着Bucky腰上的双臂。

（Clint非常确定Bucky快要喘不上气来了，但看他现在的样子，一点点窒息也许算不上什么。）

 

 

 

 

END

 

 


End file.
